Prisoner of War 1866
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: The year is 1866. Prussia is at war with Austria and can not locate the elusive country but has managed to capture Germany. What punishment will Prussia do when Germany doesnt talk? One-shot and High Lemon and rape


*****A little background on this story before it starts so you will know what it is talking about. The setting is back during the Seven Weeks of War or the Prussian Austrian war in 1866. During this time, being gay was COMPLETLY unheard of. It's all thanks to Randy Dandy and Bas that this one happened so love their twisted little minds. They requested a Prussia and Germany and when my other version went horribly astray, Randy told me to make it a prisoner of war scenario and this popped into my head within the first minutes of hearing it. Thank you soo much for the support and ideas! Now, on to the story!*****

Oh, and I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! If I did, instead of battles being shown as fights, they would be sexual tention and times of peace would be sex. So many people would be happy that I do not own anything myself...

Pale torch light shines on a narrow walkway lined with bared doors. Two men walked up to each other from opposite sides. One, dressed in a general's uniform topped with a hat, addressed the other, wearing clothes of a soldier.

"How is our _guest_?" the general asked the soldier. "He hasn't broken yet, General Prussia. He is as stubborn as you predicted." answered the soldier in a heavy French accent. "As much is expected from my brother. It is alright France; I didn't expect you to be able break him. Looks like I will have to do this myself, not that I mind of course."

Red eyes glinted in delight as a smirk grew across Prussia's face. France tried his hardest to not shudder in fear at what things this psychopath might have in mind but failed. "Well, if you don't mind Sir, I would like to adjourn to the camp and make sure my men are alright." He asked, wanting any reason to get away from this monster and once again wondering why in the hell he had decided to form an alliance with him in the first place.

"Of course, _Francis, _you may go." the Prussian replied, using the last name France wanted to be called by him of all people. "T...Thank you Sir." was all the French man stuttered before running, ignoring to his best ability the eyes that watched him go.

"Heh, French. All the same." Prussia scoffed before heading down the corridor to the very last cell. He opened the door, throwing light on a figure that was blindfolded with hands tied behind their back. _Perfect_ Prussia thought. "Hello, Bruder dear." he taunted. A bloody face with dirty hair that could have once been blonde looked up towards the sound of the voice.

"Prussia? Is that you?" He asked warily. "Of course, and what a state you are in Germany." smirked Prussia. "Fuck you! You will never get the location out of me!" spat Germany, throwing in a few curses in German.

"My, I am hurt West! Here I was to ask you a simple question and this is the greeting I get?" Replied Prussia in mock hurt "Although your first statement does sound appealing, it can be avoided. All I ask for is where Austria is hiding, simple enough."

"Screw You! You won't get it out of me! Nothing you can do will make me break!" the German yelled again. "I must warn you, _Ludwig, _that my form of torture has more... results than any French man can accomplish. I will give you one more chance before I begin. Where is Austria?"

"...You want to know where he is? I will tell you. You will never know!" defiantly yelled Germany. "All right then. If you want to play that way, little brother, let the fun begin." Prussia answered sadistically before closing the door and stalking towards his prey, shedding his hat and blue coat.

Although pretty beat up from his previous "session" with France, Germany managed to stand upright rather awkwardly. "Damn you Gilbert, you are no brother of mine!" he yelled out before he was struck at the temple.

Dazed by the force of the blow, Germany slumped and was limp enough to be found dangling by his hands by an unseen rope from the ceiling moments later. When he finally came to, he heard a crack resonate throughout the earthen room from behind him.

"Shall we begin?" the Prussian asked, not really expecting anything more than a few more curses, which he did receive. "I will take that as a yes."  
A smirk spread from ear to ear across his face as he drew back his arm and flung the whip forward to bite cloth then skin. Five times the whip was raised and five times it dug into the flesh and five times not a single utter came from the German's mouth.

_Maybe that idiot France was right. He is proving hard to break. Good thing I haven't even begun._ Thought Prussia as he raised the whip a few more times before deciding that killing the man before he cried in pain wouldn't be very satisfying

"Ha, that... all you got? Our... mother could do worse... than that." panted Germany, trying his best to keep pain out of his voice as the tatters that were once his shirt fell to the ground. "No. I have plenty more brother, plenty indeed. And it may be very enjoyable for me." Prussia replied sadistically, new moves forming in his head.

"For example, I could simply take your finger and break it." Prussia grabbed a finger to enunciate his meaning but refrained from harming it "Or I could break your nose with my knee." He grabbed the dangling man's shoulders and lifted his knee until it was inches away.

"Or I could become like the Norsemen and cut open your chest." he let his finger lightly go down the partially exposed chest. "Or I could even use needles on your eyes and ears." He lightly cupped Germany's ears and let his thumbs rest at where the eyes were located under the cloth. "But I was thinking more along the lines of mental torture." he replied smirking, feeling goose bumps spread over himself at the plans he had for the German.  
"Ha! As if your... mind is capable... of such a complicated concept." Germany taunted. "Now, now. No need to be rude. It will only make it worse for you later." Prussia practically purred, lightly caressing the side of Germany's face.

Germany hissed at the sweet touch knowing that it meant something horrid for him. "Make... what worse..?" he asked warily, becoming more wary as a thumb began to rub his cheek.

"Why, my special plans for you. You see, I have often had a _problem_ when torturing people, no matter the gender. I have never acted upon my own desires in a lustful sense before but there is always a first time for everything, hmm?" Prussia replied, the smirk on his face being very plain through the tone of his voice.

"Wait a minute you don't me-" the German was cut off halfway as his hair was roughly grabbed, a tongue forcing its into his mouth.

Germany tried to jerk back in disgust at this unheard of practice but was kept in place by the hand pulling at his hair. After what seemed to be years of this torture of pride and purity, Prussia broke away gasping for air.

The German tried his best to spit out the saliva of another man from his mouth but knew he would never be free of it for a very long time. "What the hell is wrong with you! I am a man and so are you! Do you have no morale what so ever?" He yelled at Prussia.

"No I don't and I don't see why it's so wrong to be lustful for a man, it felt great!"Prussia cried proudly, glad that he discovered how this felt. _I wonder if future generations will accept this queer practice?_ He pondered for a moment before licking saliva from the corner of his mouth.  
"Since I am a man as well, I can guess what will make you feel good," He continued, rubbing his knee at the German's groin and earning a nice moan of surprised pleasure "And what will hurt." he finished as he slammed his knee into the very spot he had just been pleasuring and being rewarded by an equally surprised groan of pain.

"Not... only do you lust after other men... but you go as far as to... strike below the belt? Where is... your humanity?" Germany managed. He felt a lick up the side of his neck before his brother replied "I already told you, I have no morals except do what feels good. So far, I feel good." and sunk his teeth into the place he had licked moments before and began to suck.

He started gently to force a positive reaction from the German. Germany, although disgusted by the action, was having an issue with his member threatening to twitch to life. He softly moaned in pleasure as his experienced brother was bringing him ecstasy.

_Why is it wrong for men to do this?_ he thought as he was becoming more and more under the power of lust. He tilted his head on reflex to allow more room for the man to do as he wished, loving the way this felt. _No women I have ever been with has been so... good. Maybe being a man too makes it easier for the person to know how to pleasure one..._ "

Having fun becoming an animal, _lieber Bruder_?" Prussia taunted when he pulled away to examine his handy work, loving the feeling of having control over another man.  
Finally remembering why it was wrong to be doing this in the first place, the embarrassed German gruffly answered "No! T-This is wrong! You have no mor- Ngh!" he moaned again when Prussia licked over the purple mark again, sending shivers throughout his body.

Roaming hands found their way under the tattered shirt, trying to map out what the Prussian wished to see. "You can still avoid all this. Just tell me where Austria is and I will let you go." He whispered reluctantly, pinching a sensitive nipple.

Germany gasped in pleasure before remembering his pride. "N-Never! I will never tell you no matter wh-" teeth nipped his lips, becoming the most bruising and arousing kiss he had ever experienced.  
"Fine. Have it your way." lustfully purred Prussia, ripping open the shredded shirt and exposing the chest fully.

Germany was unable to suppress a shudder as cool air met his chest or when he felt hungry eyes trail up and down his body. He felt a warm muscle lick his nipple before clenching it between teeth. Fingers came up to pinch the other bud and Germany rolled his head back in ecstasy, letting forth a soft moan.

All feelings of disgust dissolved as a _problem_ occurred to Germany as well. What hand that wasn't busy teasing the other man slowly trailed across skin downward to the _problem, _leaving bumps wherever fingers touched .

Down at the navel, Germany was completely ready to submit. Further down, inches away and something nagged at the back of his mind.

Closer to the edge of his pants and the nagging grew no matter how hard he tried to push it away. On top of the pants and sliding down the fabric, centimeters away from the forming bulged and Germany's eyes flew open, although he didn't really see anything thanks to the limiting cloth.

_I can't let him know what he is doing to me!_ Germany's pride screamed and he kicked out the best he could with his leg. The leg, despite the awkward position, met shin and the Prussian pulled away cursing in German.

"_Gott verdammt es_!" he cried, slamming his fist into the other's face. Despite the blood trickling from his nose, Germany smirked "Can't handle a little pain, _lieber Bruder?_" he taunted, earning another punch to the temple.

He went limp at the force and felt himself drop to the ground as the rope above him was cut and his hands were forced behind his back and his feet were bound. Something was also tied around his neck.  
"_Hund!_" spat Prussia "and now you will be bound like the dog you are!" The pressure of the makeshift collar was almost tight enough to stop breathing, especially when pulled a certain way by a makeshift leash as the German found when trying to resist the tug.

"You have been a very bad dog, I think I should punish you now." hissed the Prussian, straddling the bound mans waist and pulling the German's face inches away from his own.

"Now, instead of at least trying to make this pleasurable for you, I will make it as slow and agonizing as I can bear!" He growled, biting down hard on the upper neck and drawing blood.

Germany accidentally let loose a cry of agony but was silenced by bloody lips biting his own bruised ones and forcing entrance. The taste of iron prevailed, Germany's blood lingering on the other's tongue that forced submission. A knife, from cutting the rope Germany guessed, pressed into the German's neck below his jaw.

Guessing that it meant to kiss back, he tried fighting for dominance half-heartedly. As the kiss grew in intensity, the knife was no longer the motivation for Germany who was experimenting different methods, becoming secretly glad when he finally managed a moan from the other.

The knife, with a slight stain of blood from a shallow cut in the neck, was soon placed aside and ruffling of fabric was heard as the Prussian shed his shirt as well. Becoming partially bare as well, heated flesh met equally hot flesh and sent shivers throughout both men. The air smelled of the lust radiating from both men as they tried their hardest to press even closer to each other.  
Although almost taken over by lust, Prussia still remembered his mission and the punishment that was needed. He parted for breath and almost couldn't continue with his plan when he saw the completely submissive man beneath him, face flushed with desire.

He thought briefly of his sore shin received by trying to pleasure the German and his anger returned enough to allow him to become sadistic again.

Without letting his hand trail or touch any other skin, Prussia roughly pressed on the hard tent covered by the German's pants. Germany moaned in both pain and pleasure and tried to draw closer to the hand over his manhood.

Prussia smirked and pulled the leash so they were forced to kiss again. When Germany immediately fought back, Prussia roughly massaged the other as reward but his own pants were getting to be a bit too tight as well.

Finally deciding it was time to take it to the next step, he stop teasing the other man and grabbed the almost forgotten knife. He expertly hooked it under the other's pants and ripped upward causing them to rip open and reveal the standing erection that begged for release.

He broke the kiss and flipped the other man onto his stomach. Germany tried to resist but could only crouch on his knees exposing his rear end more. Prussia quickly discarded his own pants and crawled on top of the other, positioning his own throbbing shaft at the other's only entrance.

"I give you one last chance. Where is Austria?" He questioned once again and let the head of his member enter the German while waiting for a reply.  
"N...No! I won't tell you!" Germany panted. "Alright then. If you wish it that way," Prussia pulled out ready to thrust in "Then this is what you will get." He thrust inward and sheathed himself all the way. _"_God, you are so... Tight!" he yelled, enjoying the warmth that pressed onto him.

Germany groaned at the intrusion, feeling himself rip inside as the Prussian pulled out and thrust back in with force. He tried to wiggle away and caused Prussia to thrust in deeper and differently. At the deepest the Prussian could get, Germany's vision had white spots all over it and he arched in pleasure.

A scream of ecstasy escaped his lips and Prussia smirked. "Ah, so you like this?" He yelled, thrusting to the same place again and earning another cry of pleasure. Germany was drooling as he lost all desire to stop and only wished for release.

A hand went down to his weeping member and roughly stroked in time with thrusts. All of this was too much for the German as he felt all warmth seep to the pit of his stomach and signal the much wanted release.

Somehow sensing his brothers need almost becoming fulfilled, Prussia grabbed the base of the other's shaft and leaned close enough to his ear to whisper "If you want to cum, I need to know where Austria is."

Germany screamed in pain and didn't hear Prussia the first time so the question was repeated. "Where is Austria?"

"I... Ngh... Will never tell you!" he screamed. "Wrong answer." Prussia replied and thrust in harder and blood from the ripping entrance helped his movements to become faster.

The tightness and warmth had Prussia coming closer to his own release and he increased even more in speed but did not remove his hold on the other's aching member. With a deep thrust Prussia released his seed deep into the other and moaned in completion.

He thrusted a few more times then pulled out, loving the white trickle coming out of the other. He released his hold on Germany but left him tied so he couldn't cum himself.

"I can help with that, but you have to tell me Austria's location." Prussia sneered at the naked man. "N...No!" Germany panted.

Prussia sighed and dressed himself before turning to the door. "Alright then _lieber Bruder, _I will see you later."

He opened the door and found France with his hand up to knock. "Yes France?" Prussia asked. "S-Sir, we have found Austria!" France nervously stuttered, motioning a solider to bring in a tied man that was slightly beaten.

Prussia smirked "Good job, France." then turned to the room occupying Germany "Did you hear that, Bruder? Your silence was for naught! We found Austria without your help!" he jeered.

~End

Ya! Finally finished! This will probably be my only Prussia Germany because this is the only way I could see them together. I prefer Germany being seme over Italy and Prussia being Russia's uke because I love Russia X Prussia *sighs* but I can't see Prussia being a uke unless it was Russia... Well, I am going to try and write a Russia X Prussia that has yet to be named. Let's just say there are some cuffs and knives and a more willing and AWESOME uke ;p. I hope this is what you wanted Randy and Bas and thank you for the ideas and support! And I have a blog with other stories. If you want to try my other stories and see some pictures I like, please tell me what was good and what was bad. I absolutely LOVE critics so be as harsh as you can be.


End file.
